Supernatural Desires: The Early Years
by JensenAcklesAngel
Summary: This is a Alternate Universe Supernatural story that takes place eight years before the pilot. The brothers go through daily struggles in their personal lives while their dad is away hunting. Soon one of the brothers life will change after a major event. This story contains non-consensual spanking by a parent in chapters.


**This is a series that will led up to the pilot of Supernatural, I have written this story differently than before when I tried it. So I hope it turns out better than the last time. **

**Warning: As the series grows there will be non-consensual spanking by a parent in chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or CW. I just love writing about them.**

* * *

In 1983, A tragedy happened to the Winchesters, and their lives were never the same. John had a loving wife, Mary and two kids. One night in November all that changed. Mary was killed in a fire in their home. Luckily John and the kids both escaped without injury. Dean was only four years old at the time Sam was just six months. Few months later in 1984, John figured out what killed Mary, He didn't know what or who it was but he knew she was murdered. Since then John set on a quest that will soon haunt him and the boys for the rest of their lives.

**October 1996**

**13 years later**

Sam had just turned thirteen years old, Dean was 16. John had rented a home in Fairfield, CT so they didn't have to spend the holidays in another crappy motel room. The brothers had been in two for over a month, going to school, even took a break from the hunting that their dad took them on. Sam was pleased to finally settle down for now and have a semi-normal life while Dean figured it was matter of time before they had to pack up and leave again.

Dean was happy school finally let out for the day. Sam loved school and learning, His older brother didn't see the point of going to one because they had to move around alot due to the hunting jobs they had to go on with John. For years, John dragged the boys all over the the state hunting demons, shapeshifers, werewolves, Any Supernatural creature that was out there that would give a normal person nightmares.

Sam was younger he hated this life of being a hunter and having to move weeks or months at a time. He wanted a normal life, When John allowed the kids to settle down in the small town they were in he was excited. Their dad let them know the plans could change at anytime, which dulled out the excitement. Dean walked to the nearest diner in town for some coffee and some food. Dean sat down at one of the booths in the back when a girl about his age, dressed in her work uniform came up to him.

Dean looked up at her and smiled at that moment he couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that stood in front of him. Her voice was soft and quiet when she spoke "Hello, what can I get you today?" Dean chuckled at that question

"Coffee, Bacon cheese burger and yes your phone number." The young waitress gave him a look and rolled her eyes "Real funny, you know how many came in here today alone and said the same thing?" It was more of a rhetorical question than actual one as she written down his order.

Dean chuckled "As amazing as you seem I can see you get alot of guys waiting to ask you out." She shook her head and looked at Dean. Her blue eyes stared right at him for a minute like she had frozen in place. There was something about him that just took over her mind. "I'm..sorry I didn't mean to stare like that. I get that question at times among other things." She said as she took a deep breath.

Dean smiled at her then spoke "Don't worry about it. Working here must be kind of hard for you?" Nicole nodded as she sat down in the booth across from him. Normally she wouldn't sit and just chat with anyone. Nicole was more of a loner herself, but looking into Dean's green eyes she could tell he was lost "It's part of my after school job, My parents, well they divorced and I just have to help out."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. My mom died when I was four so I kind of can relate. I'm Dean Winchester." Nicole smiled as she blushed she shook his hand

"I'm Nicole Zimmerman. I'm sorry to hear about your mom. She must have been a wonderful woman."

"Yea, she was. I been raising my little brother since he was a baby while dad takes out of town trips."

Nicole nodded "So, what does your dad do?" The was the million dollar question that Dean couldn't answer. It was hard not telling people the truth sometimes they had to either lie or run to avoid it.

* * *

Sam had to stay after school because he gotten detention for mouthing off at a teacher. Sometimes the kid would have a temper on him he speaks before he thinks. Usually would land his butt in hot water with John or Dean. While sitting in the room, bored out of his mind he noticed a girl sitting next to him. She glanced at him with her piercing blue eyes and soft smile. Her face was like an angel.

"So, what are you in here for?" Sam blushed he wasn't use to girls talking to him he was rather shy to even speak to anyone in most cases. But this time it felt different there was something about her but he couldn't figure what it was. "Mouthing off to a know it all teacher"

The young girl had to laugh "Yea, that can do it. For me was tardiness. I showed up to class about five minutes late because I got stuck in the bathroom. I tried explain what happen, but well you know they never listen."

"They never do in most cases. That what landed me in here, Dad is gonna hit the roof and go commando on my butt. This is like the fourth detention I got since I been here." Lexie's eyes widen as she chuckled "Fourth, Whoa this is my second actually."

Sam chuckled "Second? What did you do on the first one?" Lexie blushed "Smoking. Hey it wasn't mine I swear! I would never touch that stuff I tried to explain that one of the kids left it in the bathroom and I was gonna dispose of it when a teacher walked in."

"Ouch, sounds like they busted you without even listening. I'm Sam Winchester." Lexie smiled "I'm Lexie, So have you been in town long?" Sam shook his head "My dad moved me and my older pain in the butt brother here about a month ago. Dad is hardly ever home because of his odd jobs and our mother, well she did when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry about your mom. Your dad sound like a nice guy." Sam smiled and sighed

"Yea when he wants to be I suppose." Truth of the matter he didn't want to talk about his dad. They rarely got along because of his hunting job and everything. They both sat and smiled at each other.

* * *

Dean had to find an easy lie though he hated lying but sometimes it was necessary because if anyone known the real truth they would have ran screaming "He's a mechanic, he works on cars for people even making house calls."

"Sounds like a fun job. Going to school and working here can't be easy. I have always wanted to go into modeling when I get older. Thats my dream, being a model, The glamorous photos."

Dean grinned some more "I can help you with that since I have a camera at home I just use it to tease my little brother Sammy with it." Nicole had to laugh at that "You really adore your brother don't you?"

"Oh yea I do. He can be a royal pain in the ass and a brat at times but I do love him." Dean said with proud tone in his voice. Dean raised Sam since he was a baby even changed his diaper at the age of five.

"I'd love to meet him one day. I better back to work here's my number in case you really do want to call me and we can hang out some more. I'd love to get to know you better." Nicole wrote down her phone number and handed it to Dean she gotten up and left the table going back to work leaving Dean grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

**More to come stay tuned. I hope this is going off to a good start. Reviews are welcomed. :)**


End file.
